


fishnets

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: carnations [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, suna in a playboy bunny costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: warnings: slight pet play, use of 'bunny' as endearment, submissive suna(it's not good honestly)
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader
Series: carnations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075409
Kudos: 31





	fishnets

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: slight pet play, use of 'bunny' as endearment, submissive suna
> 
> (it's not good honestly)

suna’s mind was spinning.

if you asked him 4 hours ago if he knew how heaven felt he might’ve just stared and walked away. but that was before he found a pair of black fishnets at the back of his closet.

that was before he tugged it free from the bottom of the pile of clothes — _he really does have to clean_ — only for the entire playboy bunny costume to fall out. he burned bright red, mind racing a million thoughts a minute as he tried so very very hard to contain himself.

it took an hour for him to shove the clutter into whatever space he could find, another half for him to get into costume, and a quarter to take photos. he grinned, biting his lip as he sent it to you, knowing fully well you were probably in a corporate meeting and couldn’t dare lose focus.

“eyes on me, bunny.”

suna let out a sinful moan, feeling himself at the throes of pleasure once more. it took what little ounce of strength in him to look up at you, smile downright devilish as your hands worked on his cock, the vibrator on the tip making him see stars.

“no no no _please_ ,” he’s whining, bucking his hips upward when you pulled away. tears streamed freely down his face, body shuddering while you ran the motor along the inside of his thigh. “please what, rin?”

“ _p-please_ let me cum _ah —_ ”

a scream tore through his throat, your wet mouth wrapped around him, hand on his hips to keep him for bucking into you. you took every inch of him, humming lightly as your hands cupped his balls, the man reduced to nothing but a babbling mess as he emptied himself into your mouth.

his breath caught in his throat, when he felt your hands continue pumping him. “ngh ‘m done!” yet his voice is sinful, losing himself into your touch once more. “you said you wanted to cum, didn’t you, pretty boy?”

he nods, sight bleary through his tears. _god it hurts_ , he thinks. _more_ , his body pleads.

“then we’re not stopping until i’ve milked every bit of it from you.”


End file.
